highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasya Desny
Tasya Desny was an Immortal from Russia. She worked as a KGB operative from the 1960s until her death in 1986. Biography The Kurgan and the Temnotiye On January 12, 1964, Tasya was in East Berlin, where she first met Connor MacLeod, who was on a mission to stop the creation of super-soldiers made by the Soviet Union. They soon met up with Immortal Paul Furio, whom Tasya had encountered before. Despite their hostilities, the three were forced to join together when they felt another Immortal in the cathedral that the super-soldiers were possibly being held in. After easily sneaking into the cathedral, the trio soon found the rumors to be true, seeing super-soldiers in tanks being worked on by Doctor Arman Volkov. They soon found out that the other Immortal they sensed was the Kurgan.''Highlander'' #2 Quickly, the Kurgan released the super-soldiers known as the Temnotiye, who were genetically enhanced and, while they were still mortal, aged at a slower rate compared to a regular Mortal. Tasya, Connor, and Furio were forced to fight off the Temnotiye. While they were able to fend themselves, the sheer numbers of them caused the trio to start to grow weaker. However, Volkov was able to blow up the church, allowing them to escape with Volkov along with them. Despite their escape, Volkov's wife and daughter were soon killed by the Kurgan and the Temnotiye. Connor then snuck into the Kurgan's plane to Siberia, with Tasya, Furio, and Volkov on the plane behind them.''Highlander'' #3 Both planes crashed into one another, forcing Tasya, Furio, and Volkov to a factory that was nearby. They then fought off the remaining Temnotiye as Connor was battling against the Kurgan. All of them were being beaten badly, until Volkov fired a laser cannon at the Kurgan. Before the Temnotiye could do anything more, Soviet officials, who had actually been order by Tasya herself, stormed into the factory and either shot or arrested the all of the surviving Temnotiye. Disgusted by Tasya's actions Connor, Furio, and Volkov left without the aid of Soviet officials, much to the chagrin of Tasya.''Highlander'' #4 Resurgence of the Temnotiye In 1986, the KGB sent Tasya to Paris in order to catch a man who had recently fled a Soviet work camp. Aided by her Mortal partner, Tovarisch, Tasya was able to capture the man, only to quickly discover that the man was one of the surviving Temnotiye. She soon contacted Connor, Furio, and Volkov once more in hopes of finishing what they started 22 years earlier. The Temnotiye agent then told Connor about the return of the Temnotiye, who were hoping to avenge the Kurgan, whom Connor had killed the previous year. The agent soon escaped and gave a threat to Connor before killing himself. Right afterwards, the four saw on television that a nuclear facility in Chernobyl had been destroyed. Connor knew it marked the resurgence of the Temnotiye and the four went to Russia.''Highlander'' #0 On the plane ride there, they were shot down by the Temnotiye. Surviving the crash, Tasya, Connor, and Furio were forced to face against the Temnotiye. However, the Temnotiye quickly escaped, leaving the four to be captured by the KGB.''Highlander'' #1 The four were taken into KBG custody and brought in for questioning. Tasya was the first to be questioned, but she was soon able to attack her fellow agents and successfully break Connor, Furio, and Volkov. The four then left Moscow on a train headed for Sibera. They were able to cross into Siberia without danger. Once off the train, they stole a nearby truck. Unbeknownst to them, a Temnotiye had been following them from Moscow and contacted the Temnotiye leader, who was preparing to strike. In Siberia, the group found the location of the facility and were able to easily go through all traps inside. Once they entered the main control room, Tasya revealed to the others that she had set a trap for them, the entire mission had been done solely to find the location of the facility. She had required Volkov to complete his work on the Temnotiye as well as kill the two Immortals who could stand in her way, Connor and Furio. She was planning on using the Temnotiye in order to win The Game. Furio sacrificed himself to Tasya in order to provide a distraction for Connor, who soon fought and killed the remaining Temnotiye. The Temnotiye Leader and Tasya then ganged up on Connor, but Connor was able to kill the Leader by stabbing him in the stomach. With the Temnotiye Leader dead, Connor was able to take Tasya's soon afterwards and with it her Quickening. Personality Tasya was a loyal KGB, trying to serve her country of Russia well. In 1964, she was shown to be willing to make friends and save lives. However, she also demonstrated that she was not above taking advantage of a situation in order to complete her mission, as evidence by what she did during the first Temnotiye case. The events of that mission warped Tasya, making her more power-hungry and willing to use any means necessary in order to become The One. In 1986, she tried to act the same way that she did back in 1964 and was able to convince Connor, Furio, and Volkov. Although, the trio didn't completely trust her after the events 22 years earlier. In the end, her lust for power brought the end of her life at the hands of Connor. Appearances Comics *''Highlander#0-4'' References Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals Desny Desny Category:Russians